Robin Beyond (Idea)
by SuperminionXD
Summary: After overhearing a rather odd conversation Kylie goes home to find something terrible has happened... A story idea I had but have no time to pursue properly so I'm putting this chapter up here to see if anybody wants to continue it. If no-one does it will remain a Oneshot.


**Hi! This is an idea I've had for a while now, but I have realised that I am never going to have enough time to write it properly so I am writing the first chapter as a sample then giving one of you the chance to continue it for me if you so wish. Otherwise it will remain as a oneshot. **

**Anyway, this coincides with the end of the episode 'Hidden Agenda' it can either follow the series or be a separate adventure depending on the adoptive author's desires. I'm not that fussed what you do with it, but please no romance unless you are going to skip forward several years (She is twelve for goodness sakes). I think that is all for now. If you wish to take up the offer PM me and let me know.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Kylie cringed as the dark-haired boy and the Pink-haired girl entered the computer room. There was no way she could sneak out unseen now. She quickly ducked behind the desk but peeked between the computer screens. She definitely wasn't supposed to be here, all her classes were completely on the other side of campus! The only reason she was here was because she was hiding from the older boys in her class, they had a tendency to pick on her because of her small size. Of course she could take them on any day with what she had been taught by her Mum and Grandma 'Leena, but she wasn't allowed to show that.

"You don't think?" the boy asked the girl as she set a laptop down on the side.

"I did" she replied, "But then I realised the truth"

The girl put her fingers on her head like a pair of prongs or ears. Kylie frowned, what was she talking about?

"What're you gunna do about it?" the boy asked, his voice sounding significantly deeper.

"Well the first thing I'm gunna do is go cover my tracks so no-one else can figure out… you know" she told him.

"It's been taken care of" he informed her with a smirk.

"By whom?" the girl inquired.

"A friend" he replied, Kylie tensed as he leant against the desk she was hiding behind. "He's a real expert in covering tracks. This changes everything, you know"

"Maybe for the better" the girl pointed out, "At least now you're not alone with your secret, you have someone to talk to, someone who can help you out sometimes if you need it?"

"Help me out, how?" the boy asked. A voice came through the door.

"Hey where were you last night? You told me you had a free evening!" a black-haired girl strutted into the room, Kylie cringed once more, it was getting more and more likely that she would be discovered and with the conversation she'd just overheard she didn't think they'd be happy about her being there. "Did the great Mr Wayne snap his fingers for you again? Or did you just forget?"

Kylie tried very hard not to gasp, something about the name 'Wayne' sounded strangely familiar.

"I'm sorry, Dayna, it was my fault" the pink girl admitted, "I was supposed to sit with Matt but I had to cancel and Terry got stuck Babysitting"

"Oh, well, Babysitting, I guess that's alright, family does come first" the Black-haired girl relinquished, "We'll make it up, somehow"

Under the desk, Kylie fought the urge to throw up as she heard a small sound if kissing.

"Maybe this could work out after all" the boy decided.

"Just one thing, McGinnis" the girl proposed, "You call me Robin and I'm outta here"

"No problem" the boy replied, "…Alfred"

"Alfred?" the Girl repeated in confusion. Kylie frowned further. The Pink-haired girl had said Robin, like Batman and Robin in the stories Grandma 'Leena was always telling her. She had seen on the news that there was a new Batman, a much younger one.

Grandma 'Leena talked about Batman a lot, along with a man named Bruce Wayne. Kylie's eyes widened, the black-haired girl had mentioned a Mr Wayne and that the boy worked for him. Could it be that the boy was…!

Kylie gasped out loud and then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, realising that the pair had to have heard her.

"What're you doing here!" the Pink haired girl exclaimed, now standing over Kylie with a look crossed between shock and horror.

"I-I won't tell nobody" Kylie promised and scuttled out of the room before either of the two could do anything about it.

"Get back here!" she heard the boy shout after her before she disappeared into a crowd of older and taller students, masking her from his view.

Kylie repeated the conversation over and over in her head as she pulled her bag from her locker. Had she really heard right? Were the stories Grandma 'Leena told her true? Her head was buzzing with just such thoughts as she walked home with her bag slung over her shoulder.

It wasn't until she came to the front door that she realised something was dreadfully wrong. The door was left ajar. It was never ajar! And the lock looked like it had been broken right off! But that wasn't what tipped her off first. The first thing she saw, the thing that made her know that nothing would ever be the same, was the laughter written across the door in bold red paint. Like blood.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Kylie shivered, the Jokerz, though harmless-looking, were a formidable force that the police and the new Batman combined had yet to stop. She remembered that the original Joker was one of the few villains that even her Grandmother dared not tangle with. Though somehow she doubted these copies were on his level of insanity, from what Grandma 'Leena had told her anyway.

Her grip tightened around the loose handle as she crept nervously inside. The walls inside were also covered in the eerie message in other colours, green and purple just like the original's colour scheme. The living room was in a wreck. Pieces of furniture had been flung against one wall and smashed china plates and papers scattered the floor. The fake wall that covered her Mum's secret closet had been smashed in, revealing the cracked glass display case that held a golden halter-necked one-piece suit and mask. Kylie remembered she was five when she found out about her Mother's old second life. Lisa Reynolds, then Lisa Kyle, had, like her mother before her, been an on-and-off thief/vigilante, though going by the alias 'Sphinx' rather than taking up her mother's old title. The various tools and technology she had used were now scattered across the ground in a mess, the racks that had held them destroyed.

In the centre of it all was a pair of bodies lying limp on the floor. Kylie's eyes were wide in horror as she saw the puddle of red liquid spreading out around them.

"Nononononono! Wakeupwakeup!" she muttered under her breath as she rushed over. Both forms had multiple gunshots to the chest and lay splayed out in the middle of the mess. Kylie shook her Dad's body, hoping and hoping he would wake up. His skin felt cold and his eyes were glazed over. She glanced over at her Mum and then abandoned her dead father in favour of her. Unlike her Dad, her Mother's skin felt quite warm and her eyelids fluttered in response to the touch.

"Mummy! Mummy! Please be ok!" Kylie begged her. The eyes opened fully and focused on her face. Her mum made a gurgling sound as blood seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

"F-find… find… B…" her voice was weak, as if from her last breath. Then she fell limp in her daughter's arms and her eyes became vacant.

"No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kylie cried out in anguish. She couldn't die! She couldn't be dead! It wasn't possible! Was it?

* * *

Terry ground his teeth, frustrated, as he activated his boot-jets and launched himself into the air above Neo-Gotham. How could he have been so stupid? To talk like that in a Computer room where anybody could've overheard! Why did that kid have to overhear? How much did she hear? She had to have been there the whole time! He could only hope that the kid was too dumb to put it together. But then what did 'I won't tell nobody' mean? His anguished thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry that echoed into the night.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the voice sounded young, and yet full of pain.

"I think I got something" he informed Wayne over the link in his mask, "I'm gunna go check it out"

His only response was a sharp grunt, which he assumed to be 'go ahead', so he swooped down to the source of the cry. The search took him to a small bungalow. The door was wide open. He felt his blood chill at the words spray-painted on the door, reminding him of his Father's death. He landed on the street and entered via the window, not exactly sure what he'd find. What he did find baffled him, especially the display case containing the costume. But he quickly dismissed it and moved stealthily towards the centre of the room where a small blonde girl sat crying over the corpses of her parents.

He stood awkwardly behind her, not sure what he should do but unwilling to leave when suddenly the girl's eyes turned up to him and she flung her arms round his waist and cried into the fabric of his costume. He stood there, still as a statue, both shocked and unsure of what to do. Should he try to comfort the girl? No sooner as he thought that did the girl's head lift and look up at his masked face.

"Sorry Mr Batman" she apologised, her watery blue eyes wide, "It's just Grandma 'Leena said I could trust you 'cause she knew the old one, I can trust you, right?"

Terry looked at the girl with slight shock; she was the girl from the Computer room! How could her Grandmother claim to know Wayne? Did the old man ever even have friends? He found that hard to imagine.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kylie" she sniffed, her arms still locked round his waist, "Tell Mr Wayne Grandma was S'lena Kyle"

Did she say Mr Wayne? And the name she mentioned sounded somewhat familiar, perhaps the Old Man had mentioned it to him before? He tapped the radio in his mask.

"Old Man, I have a small girl locked around my waist who claims you knew a relative of hers named Selena Kyle?" he asked, there was a long silence before the man spoke.

"Bring her here"

* * *

Kylie grinned as she stood on top of the high building. It was now more than a month since her parent's death, she still missed them but what was happening was too exciting for there to be time to cry. It had taken several weeks, but finally she had managed to convince Grandpa Bruce to let her. It had been a long process involving a lot of Puppy-dog-eyes and demonstrations of her ability, but it was well worth it. Kylie decided she liked having a Grandpa.

Dark crimson fabric covered her entire body, including her head where there was a small hole for her blonde ponytail to escape. The area around her eyes was dark green in the shape of a domino mask; she had a dark green belt and a large R on her chest. She grinned even wider as she activated the rockets in her boots, unfolded the yellow bird-shaped wings and shot into the sky.

Look out Neo-Gotham: here comes Robin…

* * *

**So, that is yours to interpret how you like. If you wish to take it up, please PM me and I'll send you Kylie's character information. The costume described is the cover picture, you can change it if you want to, it's just my interpretation of what a 'Beyond' Robin costume would look like. I think that is all.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
